


A Night in Monte Carlo

by MinMu



Category: Captain America (Movies), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Vesper if you squint, Не копировать на другой сайт
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 14:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinMu/pseuds/MinMu
Summary: Steve Rogers is taking a break from being Captain America when he gets a call from Tony Stark asking him to do a favor.  There is someone at the casino in Monte Carlo who needs a little help keeping his cover.  Reluctantly Steve agrees.Note:  I ignore all the less-happy parts of MCU-canon, so just pretend that nothing happened after the 2012 Avengers.  While you are at it, erase Spectre as well.





	A Night in Monte Carlo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AsheTarasovich (natalieashe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/gifts).

> This was written as a get-well gift for Ashe and is based on the images of Chris Evans and Daniel Craig doing promotions for their movie "Knives Out". It was written in one session as a flash-fic of sorts so it is a bit unpolished, but hopefully it will still provide some entertainment.
> 
> The mildly dubious consent refers to a woman being sexually agressive towards Bond who is worried that saying "no" could compromise his undercover identity.

Today he was just “Steve”, not “Captain Rogers” and definitely not “Captain America”. He had never really had a vacation. Before the serum, he was always either trying to earn a little money for the family or his way into the army. After the serum, someone always needed him to do something, whether it was to help save the universe or to prance around in a silly costume to sell war bonds. But he had earned some time alone, anonymous, to just try to figure who he was when no one was looking. He needed to get to know the man he was when he wasn’t wearing a costume.

He had made sure that everyone was going to leave him alone. This ranged from begging for this time to demanding it to just informing, depending on the personality involved. And in his life, there were a LOT of strong personalities involved.

So Steve was just walking on the beach, just another tourist in the French Riviera. Although his loose linen suit couldn’t hide his size, it did muffle the definition of his muscles and that did much to make him less noticeable. Sunglasses sheltered his startling blue eyes and altered the lines of his face. But his best disguise was his new favorite possession: his thick beard and mustache.

Before the serum, Steve hadn't been able to grow a mustache, though he would deny that to anyone who thought to ask. After the serum, he had lost the ability to make decisions of how he looked and it all became about the Captain America image. So growing a full, untamed beard was a delight on multiple levels. It showed that he was gaining control over who he would be and also protected him from being recognized.

Steve decided to stop at a beachfront bar and get one of those fruity drinks he had heard about. Alcohol didn’t really affect him anymore. The super-serum burned it out before he could enjoy its benefits. But it just seemed right to have a silly drink with too much fruit on a beautiful sunny day by the sea.

He slowly made his way up to the bar. He was a little surprised that it was mostly empty but maybe it was the siesta time of the afternoon when everyone was napping the warmth away. He didn't need to try to attract the bartender's attention. In fact, the bartender was watching him approach and holding a phone out. As soon as Steve got within earshot, he was hailed with "The call is for you".

With great confusion, Steve asked "Who's on the phone?", then realizing the more important question “What makes you think it is for me? Do you even know who I am?”

With courteous respect, the bartender replied: "My phone rang and the man on the other end said that a person matching your general description was coming to the bar from the seaside and I should give him the phone."

Was this some kind of joke? Who the hell would know exactly where he was and where he was going, possibly before he knew himself? There were only two people he could think of that were that omniscient and one wouldn’t be using a phone to talk to him.

He grabbed the phone and growled into it “Tony, you ass, you promised not to interrupt my vacation for anything, not even Armageddon.” And for Avengers, Armageddon was not a metaphor or hyperbole.

A charming voice answered him back, smoothly, “I don’t want to interrupt your vacation, Cap. I just want to offer you a little unplanned entertainment, some fun to break up all that deep thinking you have been doing.”

Steve answered resolutely “I am not interested in whatever you are offering. Your lures always have a hook in them.”

“OK, maybe there is a side purpose. A friend called and asked me for a favor and you are in the perfect one for the job.” Tony admitted.

“Job? I am on vacation, so no jobs for me.” Steve was no going to let Stark pull him in.

“I misspoke. It isn’t a job just a little errand. It isn’t out of your way. It is so close you could probably run there in 15 minutes and the task itself will only take maybe a half-hour.” It was frustrating when Stark sounded reasonable.

“I’m not going to do it. I don’t even want to hear about it.” Steve replied. “And I’m not going to shave my beard.”

Steve knew he had messed up as soon as those last words had slipped out. Maybe he was getting a little bored and wanted something different.

“Steve, I really want to help out my friend and you are the only one who is in a position to do this for us.” Tony was sounding confident now, having registered Steve’s state.

“Why don’t you just come do it yourself?” Steve hoped that ego would make Stark get off his lazy butt and do the job himself.

“I would. It would be so much fun and right up my alley. “ Tony spoke with regret that sounded possibly genuine. “But I am just too identifiable and this requires a person that no one will recognize. So you and your masterful beard are perfect.”

Steve didn’t know why he even bothered to resist. “What does your friend need?”

“There is someone working undercover at a poker game in Monte Carlo and he needs some help. A car will be picking you up any minute now to take you there. I’ll tell you what he needs on the way.”

Steve had to admit that the request was reasonable. The man—probably an agent of some kind—was working undercover as a participant in a high stakes poker game. He was pretending to be a wealthy playboy who didn’t take anything too seriously. Someone who might be a good source of funds, but ask no questions. He was hoping that a particular gentleman would approach him with a business proposition before the tournament was over. Unfortunately, he had already received a different kind of preposition that he needed help getting out of. That player has a female banker in his entourage and she has decided that she wants the agent in her bed and isn’t being subtle or patient about it.  
“Can’t he just say he isn’t interested?” Steve asked, not because he was protesting but because that seemed a simpler solution.

“Unfortunately part of his persona is that he doesn’t take anything too seriously. Since the woman is attractive and not asking for anything beyond their shared acrobatics, it would seem out of character for him to decline.” Tony replied.

“Could he say he was gay?” Steve asked.

“This group isn’t conservative and that wouldn’t be a problem except that his recommendation to the game came from a former lover….a former female lover. So to protest that he isn’t attracted to women would call his credentials into question. “ Tony said with a sigh. “We also suspect that the woman may actually be part of a test to see if he really is as superficial as he seems.”

Tony continued “The agent had decided that to be safe he needed to have sex with the woman and pretend it was all his idea. This would keep up his image and maybe even advance his progress. It would be the logical thing to do, the effective thing to do. There is just one problem.”

When Tony didn’t continue, Steve prompted “What is that?”

“He doesn’t want to have sex with that woman. He has done his time seducing people for his missions. He had given up his right to choose or refuse. He has always done whatever is necessary. But not anymore.” Tony admitted. “Something changed in his life. He realized that he wanted to keep something in his life for himself, that he deserved to have a small corner of his soul and body that was his own. He wanted to be allowed to say no. He actually put it in writing that he would continue his employment only on the condition that he would not be required to have sex as part of the job. That confused a lot of people but I respect that decision.” Tony was sounded defensive at this point, but Steve wasn’t disagreeing.

In fact, Steve felt outraged on this man’s behalf. Steve knew what it was like to not be in control of your own body, to have your employers dictate who you would be without having any say. Fortunately, he had never been asked to use sex as a tool, but he had no doubt that they wouldn't have hesitated if they saw an advantage to Captain America bedding someone. Steve was relieved that he didn't have that additional…tarnish…on his soul but felt compassion for this man who had been forced to use that part of his self as a commodity. And Steve was going to make sure it didn't happen again, not even one more time.

“I will do what it takes to make sure that he keeps his right to say ‘no’ and that it doesn’t endanger his life or his mission.” There was a gleam of Captain America in Steve’s pledge. “I know what needs to be done.”

By the time the limo pulled up in front of the casino, Steve was wearing a tuxedo that looked like it was made for him. (Tony really was a nosy bastard who knew just too many details, but it was an advantage when he could make miracles happen because of it.) With the tux and right accessories, he was ready on the outside and on the inside, he had figured out exactly how he wanted to play this role.

Steve strode into the casino like he owned the place and waved his (forged) credentials at any of the employees who even took a step towards him. He made his way to the room hosting the poker tournament and immediately spotted his quarry.

The man—James, he needed to remember that name as though he used it a million times a day—was seated at the table and had a woman draped over him from behind, close enough to have been stitched to his jacket. He showed no discomfort with this barnacle, but that was required by the role he was playing. Well, Steve was here to take care of that.

“James! Surprise! Father lent me his jet so I could come surprise you.” Steve bent down to kiss the man—James—on the cheek. His next order of business was to peel the woman off. He did so with a minimum of force, using surprise to detach and topple the interloper to the floor. Steve wiped his hands on his trousers as though even that little contact soiled his hands. Without even a touch of sarcasm, he continued “I know that you would be so bored and lonely without me.” He stepped up directly behind the card player and slid his left hand down the man’s arm until his hand covered his and their wedding rings clinked. Tony’s attention to detail meant that the ring that Steve was wearing was a perfect match to James’. This was important to back up their story and to clue James in to the role that Steve was playing. It was only because he was pressed up against the man that he felt the very brief flinch of recognition.

The banker scrambled up from the floor and tried to regain her dignity, sneering “And who are you supposed to be?”

Without bothering to look at her directly (since she didn't deserve that much), Steve said: "I am his husband." As though it was a common gesture, he and James raised their left hands together, displaying their matching rings. Although his role was of an upper-class toff, Steve had met enough of them to know that they could be more vulgar and rude than anyone from his neighborhood, so he added (with a snobbish tone) “Don’t you have a corner to return to? If you leave it for very long, some other whore might take your space.” Now he did turn to her and look her in the eyes. “Because you don’t have a space here, at all.”

Steve leaned into James' ear, close enough that it might seem he was nibbling on it and whispered the code phrase with a tiny puff of air so that no person or listening device could pick it up "Q sent me." Again, he would have missed the reaction if he hadn't been so close, but James relaxed minutely.

He watched out of the corner of his eye as that woman left the room in a huff. He would be sure not to let her anywhere near James for as long as he was in Monte Carlo. Steve had promised Tony a half-hour as a favor, but he was freely giving this man as much time as he needed to get his job done.

Steve needed to let James get back to the card game. He had removed that leech from him physically and staked his claim verbally and that should do for now. He saw a spare chair against the wall and dragged it back, next to James. He sat and planned to stay close but quiet for the rest of the game. One of the other players objected, though, “No one is permitted a chair at this table without being part of the tournament.”

Whether he was objecting because he feared Steve could peek at the players’ hands, because he had been denied a companion, because he was a jerk, or because he wanted to deny James any support—it didn’t matter. Steve needed to set down the rules. He stood up suddenly, letting the chair fall back behind him. "OK, no chair needed." He sat himself down on James' knee. He knew he wasn't a light fellow, but James showed no discomfort and instead snaked the hand not holding cards around him. Perhaps it was a coincidence that it was the left hand which displayed the wedding band.

Apparently, no one had noticed the wedding band before, although the agent had been wearing it when he arrived in Monte Carlo. Maybe it was ignored because some people thought that this frivolous man couldn't possibly care about wedding vows. But now it could not be ignored, neither of them could.

“I am going to be right next to this man for the rest of the trip. No one will get in between us.” Rogers declared. As soon as he did, he felt a tension in James.

Crap. That was right. James' mission required that the businessman would be able to speak to him without witnesses. Steve amended "Well, maybe not next to him, I get bored easily, but I will keep an eye on him and make sure that there aren't any….strays….that bother him." To make his actions match his words, he got up off of James’ lap. He gave him an affectionate caress on his neck before leaving to go to the bar across the room.

From the bar, Steve could watch the doors and the poker table. He tried a number of different drinks that he was curious about. The drinks were free. The bartender was excellent. Steve couldn’t get drunk, but an excuse for drunkenness would be good for his character. He got a good foundation education in drinks with silly names over the next two hours. When James looked over his shoulder and caught Steve’s eye, he knew that it wasn’t at random. Steve made himself walk slowly and with the slight unsteadiness of someone tipsy who was trying to act like they weren't drunk. He slid behind James and put his mouth against his ear as though to whisper secrets, but instead said too loudly “What do you want, James?”

James managed not to wince at the loud voice so close to his ear and answered warmly “I’m almost done here for the night. Can you go up and get our room ready?” James handed Steve a room key and slid him a discreet card with the room number on it. “Thank you, honey.”

Whoops! James didn’t know Steve’s name, yet. They would be able to have a debrief tonight. Hopefully, James would be approached by the businessman after the game.

"Yes, dear, but don't be too long or I'll have to come look for you and I know you hate it when I draw attention," Steve replied. That should let everyone know that there was a limited window and to act soon and be aware that someone would notice and make a scene if James was delayed too long.  
With that accomplished, Steve carefully made his way up to James’ suite. He did a manual search for listening devices but knew that he didn’t exactly know what he was looking for these days.

He shouldn’t have bothered because James returned shortly and just used a little electronic device to block any and all bugs. James hadn’t been approached yet, but there was still time left in the tournament. Steve told James that he only knew the very basics but would back him up however he needed him. Although he felt a little guilty, Steve did not reveal himself as “Captain America”. This was not a Captain America mission; this was just a little favor for a friend by good, old Steve. Though already Steve wasn’t sure if the friend in question was Stark or his new friend James.

They fell into a comfortable rhythm together. Their characters were rich and silly boys that never had to grow up, but had fallen in love with each other, deeply and monogamously. Steve was surprised how easily that felt like the affection that he had felt with the guys in his unit during the war. They looked out for each other, cared about each other, were aware of the real dangers, and had each others’ backs. At the same time, they joked around, pulled pranks, and were completely unself-conscious because they didn’t care what other people thought. This protected James and even made his character more believable as a fop.

In order to keep watch, yet not be in the way, Steve joined the low-stakes poker game on the other side of the room. He could see James, but wasn’t a distraction nor got in the way of James’ work. Steve was surprised to find that even without trying, he always left the table with more money than he came with. To fight off boredom, Steve started calculating the winnings (loss) of each player at the table. There were eight players: four of which always lost and four of which (including himself) that won an average of 7% every game. Statistically speaking this was impossible, so he started trying to dissect the game. He realized that the cards were marked and the four losers were plants in the game to make sure that the other four players won enough to make them happy.

That night James admitted that the low-stakes game was a convenience to the serious players in the tournament. Any member of the player’s party could play at the low stakes game to keep them from interrupting the player and the game. The low-stakes game was fixed using marked cards and fake players to be irresistibly attractive. With a smirk, James announced, "We call it the Playpen".

“So they must really want me not to make another scene, huh? I wonder what they would do if I start losing and acting restless? This might be fun after all.” Steve showed an evil grin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Q would deny that he had fallen asleep at his computer. If asked, he would claim he had been resting his eyes and would categorically deny that he awoke with a start when Tony Stark called.

“Hey, Sleeping Beauty, your baby bird is on his way back to the nest. Mission accomplished. My friend stuck around all week to keep an eye on your friend.” Tony teased “I think he may have a crush on James. They definitely have developed a fondness for each other. Steve even said something about hanging around in London for a while.”

In response, Q’s laugh was a bit hollow. He knew that James was his completely, but he knew that James attracted lovelorn fans like magnets attracted iron shavings. Iron shavings like how Tony would get back his suit if he made things difficult.

In a completely professional tone, Q continued “Your Steve seems very useful. I may have a mission that he would be useful on.” Like in Siberia, Q thought to himself.

“Sorry, no can do. He is a free agent on an extended vacation. We were lucky for this one shot.” Tony replied firmly.

Hmm…Q might have to find something else to distract this Steve guy if he hung around too long. There must be something in his past that could be made part of his future. A lost ex might be the ticket. Q would need to do extensive research.

"That matching wedding band was a masterful touch. I'm surprised you had one just lying around, but it sure helped sell them as a married couple from the beginning." Tony said, unaware of Q’s plotting.

"It is always good to have back-up costume accessories, just in case," Q replied loftily. Where Tony couldn't see, Q rubbed an empty space on his left ring finger.

“Well, don’t worry. You will soon have back everything that belongs to you” Tony answered, ambiguously.

“I have no doubt of that. None at all.” Q ended the conversation and cut the line. Yes, he was getting back everything of value and would treasure it as it deserved to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know (kindly) if I left off tags that are needed.
> 
> I used the original picture from Lionsgate and didn't modify their image, out of respect. Just pretend that Toni Collette happens to be in the casino.


End file.
